The present disclosure relates to an ice-making device for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an ice-making device for a refrigerator, which is designed to effectively separate ice through a simple process.
Generally, a refrigerator is used to store food or other things at a low temperature. The refrigerator has a plurality of storage chambers for storing the food. Each of the storage chambers has an opened side to permit a user to access the storage chamber, to put things therein and to take things therefrom.
Recently, a refrigerator having a dispenser for dispensing ice and water has been developed. A water tank for storing water that will be dispensed and supplied to an ice-making device is connected to the dispenser.
The ice-making device for making ice using the water supplied is provided in the refrigerator. The ice-making device may be installed in a main body of the refrigerator or a door of the refrigerator.
The ice-making device may be provided in a chilling chamber. In this instance, the ice-making device is formed in a thermal insulation structure, in order to maintain ice-making device at a sufficiently low temperature environment, even though it is disposed in the main body of the refrigerator or the door of the refrigerator. A passage through which cool air of a freezing chamber can be introduced and discharged into and from the ice-making device is formed through side surfaces of the ice-making device and the refrigerator.
An ice tray in which the water is supplied and frozen is provided in the ice-making device. That is, the cool air is supplied when the ice tray is filled with the water ready to be frozen into ice.
Meanwhile, in a typical ice-making device, a heater is provided at a side of the ice tray. The heater is used to separate the ice from the ice tray, by heating the ice tray. In such a typical device, a structure that directs the ice separated from the ice tray to an ice bank is complicated.
In addition, when the ice separated from the ice tray falls down to the ice bank, the ice may interfere with a part of the ice-making device and thus the ice may not be effectively dispensed.